


Стороны

by Knizhnik



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Дом был поделен на две части. Они не враждовали, но сторон всегда было две...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 12





	Стороны

**Author's Note:**

> «Дом, в котором»!AU. Персонажи ФТ, сеттинг Дома. Реалии Дома изменены. Персонажи-инвалиды, травмы физические и ментальные. Курение.

Главная комната совсем не самая большая.

Всего восемь кроватей, две сдвинуты, одна пустует. Три с одной стороны, три с другой, двойная — по центру. Ее середина служит водоразделом.

Правая и левая сторона не особо отличаются. Те же стены, спрятанные от взгляда слоями рисунков, плакатов и распечаток картин — мифы всех народов мира, пейзажи, развалины замков и замки действующие. Не слишком чисто, но и не бардак. Пустые чашки, ароматная цитрусовая кожура, недочитанные книги, незаконченные пасьянсы, разложенные в неубранном гадании карты и россыпь карандашей с фломастерами, маркерами и красками. Открытая палетка теней для век с глубоко выбранным черным поверх полусъеденной упаковки таблеток. Некоторые кровати ровно застелены, на других вещи. Одна выделяется, взрываясь и расползаясь во все стороны зелеными щупами горшков с растениями и аквариумов. В плетеной клетке над нею прыгает однокрылый воробей.

Те, что сдвинуты, стоят у дальней стены, лицом к дверям, как трон. Остальные к ним боком, словно на страже.

Окна в комнате справа, но правая сторона всегда приглушенно-синяя, левая — чуть более красная, словно в отблесках невидимого костра.

***

Первая колючая иголка настигает меня, пока я разговариваю с воспитателем. Перехватывает дыхание на миг и уходит. Я уже знаю, что случилось, но не спешу. Кто-нибудь будет рядом и поможет, ситуация-то обычная.

И только спустя минут десять сердце сжимают, как когтями.

Вскакиваю со стула, на ходу изобретая предлог. Воспитатель смотрит подозрительно, но не препятствует. Здесь все странные, а мы страннее всех, и остаются только те, кто привыкает.

Невидимая красная нить ведет меня по коридору к цели, и я понимаю, куда иду. Какой кретин отволок его в Душегубку?!

— Ты куда? — окликает меня дежурная медсестра. Розовые губы — как шипастые лепестки росянки.

— Мне к другу. — Я смотрю ей в глаза. — Очень нужно его поддержать. Он у дежурного, да?

— Как только вы все знаете, — бурчит сестра, но отводит взгляд и машет рукой. — Проходи! — Надеется, конечно, что меня выгонят позже.

Зрячий находится там, где я и ожидаю — в кабинете дежурного врача. Он уже в сознании и бодро ругается с парой Росянок. Нижняя губа чуть припухла и кровит, жесты его неточные, а правый глаз из почти белого стал бурым — тонкие красные линии поглощает чернота.

В углу неловко топчется Минотавр. Завидев мой взгляд, начинает оправдываться:

— Он был без сознания больше пяти минут, это ненормально для приступа…

Зрячий закатывает глаза. Глаз, левый. Правый, смотрящий совсем не на комнату, как всегда слеп и недвижим.

— Я просто приходил в себя все это время, — мягко говорит он. — Мой приятель не разглядел, что я очнулся… Это самый обычный приступ. Вы же не будете удерживать меня здесь из-за каждого эпиприступа? Боюсь, мне пришлось бы тут поселиться…

— Может, осмотр? — уже неуверенно предлагает Росянка.

— В выходные осмотрите, — улыбается Зрячий. Он так выразителен, несмотря на мертвое кровавое бельмо, что Росянки капитулируют.

— Мы поможем ему дойти до комнаты и уложим в постель, — вмешиваюсь я. — Мы знаем, что делать.

— Тогда пригляди за ним, — кивают мне. У меня хорошая репутация. Ну, или просто получше, чем у Зрячего.

Он обвивает пальцами блестящую драконью голову своей трости — красивое движение, но встает он неуверенно. Мы с Минотавром сразу же пристраиваемся по бокам — я слева, он справа.

Молча выходим из Душегубки. И только когда вокруг нас расцветает коридор, меня отпускает.

— Зачем… — начинает Зрячий.

— Шшш, — срочно перебиваю я. — Не надо! Потом выскажешься. Иначе тебе станет худо.

Он, кажется, готов даже на это, лишь бы объяснить Минотавру, что думает по поводу тех, кто тащит других в Душегубку по такому ничтожному поводу, как эпиприступ; но я сильно сжимаю его руку. Плечи Минотавра болезненно выпрямлены. Бедный наш страж, охрана для тех, кто нуждается и не нуждается, владелец собственного лабиринта. Я понимаю, почему он так сделал, и знаю, что он каждый день спит на соседней кровати со свидетельством, что он не спас там, где и не мог спасти. Из-под воротника светлой рубашки несмело высовываются бугристые шрамы.

Хотя, конечно, все равно бесчеловечно тащить Зрячего в Душегубку. Там ему не место.

Минотавр все понимает и тихо уходит, когда мы укладываем Зрячего в его постель. Комната звенит пустотой, коридоры тоже непривычно просторны — все смотрят новый фильм.

— Где ты был? — Я обхожу кровать и сажусь на свою половину.

— Гулял во дворе. — Он прислоняет трость к тумбочке и немного неуклюже забирается под одеяло. Я ложусь рядом, поворачиваюсь. Неудобно — он ко мне слепым глазом, я к нему мертвой рукой. Но с другой стороны не получается, мы пробовали. Я справа, он слева.

— Гулял. Был один. А тут он. Своего брата искал. — Губы Зрячего вздрагивают. Поскорее поднимаю руку и глажу его по щеке.

— Что ты видел? — Конечно, он видел. После обыкновенного приступа белое не становится алым.

— О. — Зрячий немного переключается. Садится прямее, ищет пепельницу и сигареты. Прикуривает сразу две, отдает одну. — Не так уж важно, но интересно. Например, Вожак наорет на Минотавра за это.

— Вожак? — Не уверен, что правильно понял. Видения часто мутные, а тут еще и трактовка Зрячего… — Хотел бы я это послушать.

— Не надейся, он не начнет для этого разговаривать, — объясняет Зрячий, усмехнувшись. Серый пепел, крошась, падает с его сигареты на темный плед, но ее саму он вроде ронять не собирается. — Обойдется так.

— Понятно. — Пичуга Вожака начинает беспокоиться в клетке, чирикает что-то и лезет по прутьям. Жилище у нее размером с добрый чемодан, но ей все мало. Сколько места нужно одному воробью?

Знай я Вожака хуже, заподозрил бы, что это такое изысканное издевательство — принести однокрылого воробья в комнату к однорукому по прозвищу Крыло. Но он не издевается. Он такой.

Из-под кровати лезет кот. Так вот что тревожит птицу. Желтоглазому Энтони не достать высоко подвешенной клетки, но он ложится под ней и начинает умываться.

— У нас будет новичок. — Зрячий больше интересуется тем, чтобы попасть в пепельницу, а не животными. — Даже в этой комнате.

— Когда? — Я затягиваюсь и выдыхаю дым так, чтобы он не шел на кровать Вожака со всем окружающим ее зверинцем.

— Послезавтра. Или в субботу. Скоро. Парень. Он будет жить здесь и дружить с твоим любимчиком. — Ревность просачивается в голос, как шуршание чешуи — дракон пробирается мимо, крупный, эфемерный и угрожающе плотный.

— Слушай… — пытаюсь начать я, чувствуя, что могу и не подобрать слов, но Зрячий поворачивается и хватает меня свободной рукой.

— Не важно. Это все на деле не так важно, — быстро шепчет он. — Я еще что-то видел, более нужное. Но слишком смутно, я не понял. Надо глянуть еще.

— Не прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. — Вот это действительно может отправить его в Душегубку.

— Может, потом. — Он кривится. — Надо подумать. Надо…

Склоняюсь вперед. Наши лбы соприкасаются.

Синева вспыхивает вокруг и отступает, половина мира исчезает в темноте, пронзенной белыми линиями. Что видит Зрячий правым глазом? Это даже не Та сторона, это невнятный мир белесых чудовищ, древних тайн и возможностей, которые не снились даже нам, на пару взявшим себе Дом во власть, взятыми Домом для власти над ним.

Зрячий бросает еще тлеющую сигарету. Находит и крепко сжимает в руке одну, самую важную подвеску из всех, что у него на шее.

Свитую, как раковина улитки, как выжимаемое белье, как ветви никогда не гнутся, ветку бузины.

***

Новенького привозят через два дня.

С утра, после завтрака, пока все еще не вытекли из комнат в коридоры и во двор ловить холодное весеннее солнце, его приводят в комнату, где как раз есть свободное место.

Зрячий лежит головой на коленях Крыла, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. С его стороны комнаты Аспид укладывает волосы — убирает назад, оставляя одну прядку на щеке. Единственная девушка в комнате парней, она никогда не чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Пойдем в спортзал? — тихо предлагает Егерь, Секретарь мотает головой, тянет на себя одеяло и щитом выставляет вперед книжку. Егерь спокойно отводит ее в сторону. — Росянки сказали, если ты туда совсем не будешь ходить, угодишь в Душегубку.

Секретарь вздыхает и показывает кулак с большим пальцем вверх.

— Ладно, завтра, — уступает Егерь и выпрямляется. — Но учти, не пойдешь сам — я тебя отнесу.

Одеяло оказывается еще выше.

Вожак снял клетку с крючка и теперь чистит ее дно. Минотавр рядом охраняет воробья от посягательств котов. Или крыс, или домовых собак — никогда не знаешь, кто может прийти вслед за Вожаком по стертым половицам. Зрячий подозревает, что тот способен вынести оттуда сюда какую-нибудь тварь. Крыло считает, что это невозможно.

Когда воспитатель с директрисой открывают дверь, все уже готово. Ничья кровать, освобожденная от сложенных туда на временное хранение вещей, сверкает белизной белья под песочного цвета пледом и ждет. Даже тумбочку рядом немного разгребли.

— Привет. — Новенький сам делает шаг вперед, осматривает комнату. И улыбается ее жильцам так, будто ему каждый очень нравится.

***

Новенькому интересно все.

Он выслушивает клички так, словно и ожидал их услышать вместо имен. Он завороженно рассматривает стены, пытаясь заглянуть под слои плакатов и распечаток. Заглядывает в коридор, жадно шарит по нему глазами, возвращается и принимается спрашивать, почему коридор тоже обклеен, сколько там слоев бумаги, что означает тот или иной лист и правильно ли он понял, что тут есть какие-то сообщения. Получив ответ, благодарит бурно, а услышав многозначительную тишину — заверяет, что все понял и не будет больше об этом.

Наши вожаки снисходительно наблюдают за нами со своего места, как с насеста или трона из мечей поверженных врагов. Крыло иногда снисходит до объяснений, медноголосый Зрячий лениво молчит и рассматривает что-то правым глазом, пока Крыло перебирает его волосы, пытаясь одновременно читать. Вожак выслушивает довольно бурную речь о том, какие у него интересные растения, и аквариумы, и кот, и птица — ух ты, какие классные! — и я уже начинаю думать: пора оттаскивать новичка от брата моего, новые люди ему вредны, тем более такие активные — но тут Вожак поворачивается к новенькому и дает ему подержать воробья.

— Спасибо! — расцветает тот — новенький, не воробей. Воробей шебуршится в руках, пробуя их клювом на вкус. — А как его зовут?

— Никак не зовут, — отвечаю я. — Он, — кивок на Вожака, — так нам и не сказал.

Может, не нашел нужное слово в жестовом или в книгах, не счел нужным написать. У брата достаточно способов общения с окружающим миром, я знаю. Он может говорить. Раньше мог. Только совсем не хочет.

— Славный воробей. — Новичок подставляет ему палец и расплывается в улыбке, когда его клюют. — Ты его подобрал, да? Здорово!

Вожак дергает плечом и прячет птичку в клетку. Новенький не первый интересуется его тварями, да только он нечасто подпускает. Может, в этом есть что-то особое?

Здесь все знают, кто ты и что ты. И Вожак чует такое лучше меня.

Руки брата шевелятся, смотрит он на новенького, и я спохватываюсь: надо перевести. Явно же на меня рассчитывают.

— «У тебя в карманах что-то есть. Пойдем со мной собак кормить?»

— Здесь есть собаки? Здорово! Конечно, я тут припас кое-что и охотно поделюсь. Куда идти?

Нас провожают взглядами. Те, что с главной кровати, особенно ощутимы, как призрачные касания.

Интересно, новенький будет человеком Крыла или Зрячего?

Мне кажется, что я знаю.

Во дворе еще пусто, и это хорошо. Налетели бы на новичка — спугнули моего младшего, он толпы не любит. Обходим Дом с правой стороны, к отходящей сетке, к миру рухляди, трухлявых будок с несодранным с зимы утеплителем, прошлогодней бурой травы, траурно хрустящей под ногами. Тени наши волокутся за ними, черные, длинные и еще сонные.

Вожак опускается на колени — надеюсь, грязь там хоть высохла! — в окружении псов, домовских и приблудных, разговаривает с ними жестами, которых я не понимаю. Но собаки понимают и заинтересованно кладут морды на колени присевшему рядом новичку. Лишь один пес, самый настойчивый, черный и припорошенный пеплом, вьется вокруг меня, требуя моего внимания.

Они приходят за лаской так же, как и за едой, словно им для выживания необходимы человеческие руки, человеческое внимание — даже почти одичавшим. Вожак обнимается с ними, я глажу того, кто пришел ко мне, стараясь не думать, чем там они болеют, и молчу.

Странно звать родного брата кличкой, и у меня глубоко внутри он — всегда по имени. Бьется короткое слово, такое имя, что само почти кличка, но, я конечно, так его не называю, только в самых потаенных мыслях. Негоже нарушать правила места, где ты живешь.

Наласкавшись, Вожак скармливает собакам все, что может — и свою еду, и остатки, которые выпросил на кухне, и часть моей — я отдаю, иначе брат совсем доедать не будет, всем псам отнесет! — и новичок тоже вытряхивает карманы, собаки охотно берут из его рук маленькие кексы. Они бродячие, им всего мало, съедят, что ни дай.

Ребята почти молчат, только новенький иногда что-то кратко сообщает, и Вожак кивает. Они славно смотрятся рядом, и им, кажется, даже не неловко оттого, что они не могут толком поговорить. Может, брат как-нибудь слово скажет, если кто-то ему так понравился? Хотя скорее это новичок выучит язык жестов, чтобы читать с рук Вожака.

Когда собаки уходят, мы идем, куда мой младший нас тащит, и обходим почти весь двор, оказавшись под каштаном. Там, сверху — гнездо, в котором каждый год кто-то селится, снизу — скамейка, можно устроиться цивилизованно, а не на земле.

Я не совсем понимаю эту экскурсию, но сажусь рядом. Отсюда мы видим всю выходящую во двор стену Дома — длинную, с рядами разноцветных окон, за каждым из которых что-то свое. Там живут остальные — старшая группа, делятся на людей Крыла и людей Зрячего, но живут вперемешку и общаются тоже, только наша спальня разделена пополам. По правде говоря, не то чтобы я был так близок к Крылу, как Аспид, Секретарь и Егерь близки к Зрячему, но я живу рядом, потому что Вожак.

Крыло умеет делать так, что я сплю по ночам, не слыша свиста, разрывов, грохота рушащихся домов и крика моего брата. Но как объяснить такие тонкости новичку? Может, только молча.

Новенький наклоняется, берет в руку спрятавшийся в бежевой траве каштан, вертит в пальцах. Предлагает Вожаку, тот кивает, забирает и прячет в карман. Отдаст своим питомцам. Новенький подбирает еще, крутит, смотрит. На него и на Дом.

Тени выныривают из-за угла, и я сначала напрягаюсь, а потом опознаю. Это Секретарь, за ним идет Егерь, пасет, как овчарка с длинной пестрой шерстью. Он огромный, на голову выше Секретаря, но припадает к земле, как пес.

Секретарь с книжкой в руках и выглядит недовольным. Похоже, шантажом выгнали на свежий воздух.

«Занято», говорит он, оборачиваясь. «Куда пойдем?»

И тут Вожак хлопает в ладоши.

Пораженно оборачиваются все, даже новенький успел понять, что шуметь моему младшему не свойственно.

Брат машет рукой, подзывая к себе тех двоих, смотрит на Секретаря. Он подходит, вопросительно выгибая ладонь.

Вожак что-то быстро спрашивает — мне не видно. Показывает гладкую коричневую спинку каштана на ладони.

Секретарь озадачен. Он прикусывает губу, поднимает руку и неуверенно изображает что-то сложное. Потом еще раз, побыстрее.

Такого жеста я не знаю, брат, конечно, тоже. Егерь хмурится, силясь вспомнить. Возможно, из нас хуже всех жестовым владеет Вожак — он не очень стремится общаться с окружающим миром.

Вожак кивает, благодарит и составляет полную фразу.

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю твою логику, — говорит Егерь. Новенький вообще только глазами хлопает.

— Вожак хочет сказать, что тебя должны звать Каштан, — перевожу я.

— Каштан? — уточняет новенький. Потом рассматривает сам каштан в своей ладони. Обращается к Вожаку: — Ну, раз ты так хочешь, то конечно. Хорошее имя.

Вожак довольно кивает, Егерь с Секретарем не возражают. Есть в новеньком действительно что-то такое… гладкое, коричневое, округлое. Приятное.

Наверное, кличка приживется.

***

Небрежно прикрепленный плакат взметнулся от порыва ветра. Наконечник трости глухо стукнул об пол раз, другой, потом отозвался громко и звонко перед тем, как умолкнуть.

Зашуршала листва, ее звук и запах доносились из окон-бойниц. Окошки здесь совсем небольшие, а стены такие толстые, что на подоконниках можно почти лежать. Тесаный серый камень закрывают пестрые гобелены.

Теперь слышны лишь шаги, быстрые и легкие. За окнами день сменился ночью раз и другой, пока время суток не определилось. Зрячий дошел до конца коридора, свернул. За толстой дверью начиналась открытая галерея.

Во внутреннем дворе бродили псы, лениво брякая невидимыми цепями. Их левые головы вяло переругивались с правыми, хвосты мели камень. Во рву кто-то громко плескался.

Далеко впереди, за пределами замка, пиками вставали горы. С острыми, как кнопки или как копья, верхушками. У их подножия копилась неприятная темнота.

Зрячий сжал амулет. Это он, он принес его оттуда. Как бы Крыло ни отговаривал. И это стоило всего времени в Душегубке.

Он спустился во двор — стремительно и просто, слетел, не касаясь перил. По двору наискосок пробежала девушка-лиса, поскрипывая на ходу. Псы радушно помахали ей хвостами.

Девушка была _рыжей_ , как были _рыжими_ большая часть Дома; а своих Зрячий метил голубым пламенем. Здесь оно выступало бы еле видным ореолом.

Зрячий вошел в двери первого этажа. На пол нападало листьев от растущих во дворе деревьев и разноцветных пятен от витражных окон. Некоторые пятнышки пробежались за ним.

Гобелены истончились и разрослись, закрывая собой все стены. Камень пола потек, перерождаясь в дерево.

Зрячий стукнул по нему тростью, перехватил ее набалдашник поудобнее и пошел вперед по коридору.

***

Со стороны Гостиной доносятся звуки гитары. Там собралась компания — дымят кружком, передают темную бутылку, покачивают головами. Мне не хочется присоединяться, и я иду мимо.

Вожак с Каштаном и Шиншиллой исчезли во дворе — выгуливают воробья, а может, собирают насекомых, кто их знает. Слишком много людей для моего брата, и это заставляет меня втихую переживать. Но сам брат вроде доволен — выскальзывает из рук, как сон из пальцев, и утекает по своим делам. Шиншилла иногда помогает ему со зверинцем, а Каштан удивительно деликатен для новенького, так что, глядишь, и обойдется.

В комнате нелады, воздух искрит, и от этих искр начинает болеть голова. Обычно вожаки дают себе труд уйти, чтобы не отравлять собой пространство, но тут нужным не сочли. Так что всех жильцов вымело из комнаты — Аспид прихватила рукоделие и исчезла в соседней комнате (у нее скоро будет обновка), Секретарь и Егерь ушли, бурно дискутируя, что лучше — библиотека или спортзал. И самый говорливый тут отнюдь не Егерь — он немногословен, а руки Секретаря летают так, что мне трудно его читать, зато я почти слышу голос. Может, наши вожаки нарочно просто нас выгнали, кто их знает. Они вечно во вражде и всегда на одной стороне.

С подоконника Гостиной спрыгивает фигурка и идет ко мне. Я понимаю, кто это, прежде чем она выныривает из-за дымовой завесы.

Предлагаю руку Птице. Она сильно ниже меня, но не настолько, чтобы было неудобно. Длинная юбка шуршит вокруг ног, почти метет пол.

— Ты слушала музыку? — Конечно, она не сидела в компании. Может, та и приняла бы Птицу, не носи она с собой броню из горя и нелюбви. К кому?

Но я не боюсь к ней подходить. Я достаточно устойчив.

— Просто проводила время. В комнате совсем невозможно — Призрак что-то намешал.

— У нас тоже не лучшее место, — медленно идем по коридору. — Бедная Мэрилин, как она?

Для человека со слишком обостренными чувствами Призрак — не лучшее соседство. Он хрупкий, словно стеклянный, и спокойного нрава, но слишком уж любит экспериментировать с составами.

— Куница ее вовремя увела. Они отсиживаются в подвале.

— Хорошее место, — одобряю я. Мы с Куницей похожи: она пасет младшую сестру, я — брата. И оба наших младших способны слишком сильно ушибиться просто об мир. — Пойдем в библиотеку?

— Давай. — Птица колеблется, но соглашается.

Веду ее под руку так уверенно, как могу, и перед нами расступаются. Птица достойна большего, я уверен, но она сама себе определяет место, и как жаль, что я никак не могу ее переубедить.

В книжной тишине иду к полкам со старой фантастикой, нахожу истрепанный томик. Классическая, красивая и жуткая сказка. Самое то для двоих.

— Хочешь, почитаем по ролям? — предлагаю я. Старомодное развлечение, но здесь оно по понятным причинам популярно.

— По главам или по страницам? — Птица поправляет юбку, зацепившуюся за торчащую с нижней полки книгу.

— По персонажам. — Из книги выпадает засушенный лист и опускается на вытертый ковер.

— Мы никому не помешаем, как думаешь?

— Отойдем в дальний угол, и если что, прервемся. А сейчас тут никого и нет.

— Хорошо, — соглашается она. Кажется, даже начинает согреваться рядом со мной.

Усаживаю ее в кресло — приходится проявить настойчивость, — устраиваюсь рядом и открываю первую главу.

***

Когда Птица возвращается в комнату, там пронзительно холодно, но уже почти ничем не пахнет.

— Я закрою? — спрашивает она, ежась.

— Да, конечно, — мягко отзывается Призрак. Он отъезжает от своего низкого, уставленного стеклом стола. — Прости, что все выморозил. Я не планировал, что пойдет реакция. Может, флакон был грязноват.

— Лучше уж так. — Птица закрывает окно. Возвращает на подоконники все барахло — растения Шиншиллы, подушки, настольную игру.

— Возьми. Она лучше всего, чтобы согреться. — Призрак протягивает ей длинную, плотную вязаную шаль.

Шаль не ее — Куницы. Птица колеблется, не зная, брать ли чужое, но Куница всегда с ней мила и предупредительна, будто и не замечает ничего; поэтому она берет шаль и накидывает на плечи.

— Хотел бы я перенести это все отсюда, конечно, — качает головой Призрак. Белые волосы, легкие, как пух, тоже качаются из стороны в сторону.

— Ничего. Пока никто не отравился.

Конечно, будь лаборатория в подвале — стало бы проще, но у подвальной лестницы, крутой и бетонной, нет пандуса. И ступеньки там такие коварные и острые, что только и ждут, как бы разбить чьи-то стеклянные кости.

Птица забирается на свою кровать. Она в самом углу, вокруг немного пустого пространства. Обитатели комнаты, какими бы милыми с ней ни были, чуют ее вину, ее черный горб, стелящийся следом, и вежливо оставляют для него место.

В библиотеке нельзя курить, и это запрет не от администрации, а самый настоящий. Поэтому к сигаретам Птица тянется только сейчас. Зажигалка завалилась за край кровати, застряла за спускающимися к самому покрывалу украшениями стен — в их комнате предпочитали ажурные резные фигурки, а не сплошные плакаты. По ночам, особенно если форточка открыта, бумажные деревья шуршали листвой, птицы и драконы махали крыльями, бумажные лисы, лапами вздымая траву, бежали за бумажными зайцами.

Дверь открывается, и въезжает Шиншилла. На ее коленях целый природный склад — гнездо из сухой травы, камушки, кто-то в бумажном стаканчике, прикрытом букетиком из веток.

— Привет. — Она улыбается, рыжие волосы словно делают комнату теплее. — Тут уже можно дышать?

— Конечно, — заверяет Призрак. Он склонился над тетрадкой, поправляя в ней формулы. Что он гонит? Алкоголь, зелье, яд? Подкормку для растений Шиншиллы или Вожака?

Шиншилла бодро катит к своей кровати у окна, распределяет сокровища. Ветки ставит в стакан, налив туда воды из лейки для цветов.

— Скоро они распустятся. И тогда у нас весна придет раньше, — оптимистично говорит она. — А еще не поздно? — Она оглядывается, словно где-то в комнате могут быть часы. Но Призрак их не переносит, и время приходится определять по свету за окном. — Мне кажется, уже можно возвращаться. Птица, ты не сходишь за Мэрилин с Куницей? Они уже, наверное, замерзли и соскучились…

— Да, пора, — кивает Птица. — Я приведу.

Она еще раз затягивается. Сейчас она сходит. Только согреется горьким дымом.

***

К ночи все сползаются обратно — спать. Ежатся под нашими аурами, кидают взгляды, перебирают вещи бесконечно.

Встаю первый, пока Зрячий еще раздумывает: уходить и дать всем отдохнуть или остаться тут, и пусть терпят.

— Пойдем, — говорю я. Его тянет за мной, словно канатом. Взяв трость, Зрячий выходит следом из комнаты.

Коридоры, еще освещенные, пустеют перед нами, становятся почти стерильными от чужого присутствия, и даже плакаты втягиваются в стены, боясь лишний раз зашуршать. Гостиная пустеет, и я предлагаю занять ее. Не хочу идти разговаривать в Замок.

Занимаем два места на диване. Я справа, он слева. Два сигаретных огонька, две пепельницы.

Свет нам больше не нужен, и вскоре он гаснет, словно часы прыгнули вперед. Обитатели Дома это чувствуют, особенно Призрак — но он на самом деле временем не управляет. Не в таких мелких, ничтожных масштабах.

Затягиваюсь, заставляя рыжую искру вспыхнуть в темноте. Со стороны Зрячего тоже свет — контуры лица, голая шея, амулеты на ней.

— Не пожалел, что его принес? — Побрякушек, пустых и наделенных силой, целая гроздь, но не нужно уточнять, про что я.

— Ни разу. — Его пальцы поглаживают бузинный корень.

— Разве он тебе пригодился?

— Еще пригодится.

— Ты это видел?

Зрячий молчит, не желая отвечать.

— Он может все переделать. — Я знаю, что кусочек дерева не светится, но даже в темноте он словно выделяется под пальцами. — Это и амулет, и оберег, и оружие… Зачем тебе оружие, Зрячий?

— Думаешь, оно не нужно? — Он все поглаживает бузинный корень.

— Хотел бы, чтобы не было.

Темнота ползет по коридорам и Гостиной пугливыми кошками. Окурки упокоиваются в пепельницах, и мы зажигаем следующие сигареты.

— Через год… — начинаю я и запинаюсь. Через год наша группа достигнет возраста, когда положено менять один мир на другой.

Зрячий сжимает пальцы.

— Уйти и не попытаться ничего сделать. Как ты можешь, Крыло? — Его голос мягок и вкрадчив, но под этой гладкостью нотки чего-то острого, как истерика и отчаяние. — Позволить поглотить нас, подчиниться, собраться и уйти… — Он срывается.

— А как ты хочешь? Тащить всех на Ту сторону? Или ее сюда? Представляешь, что может случиться?

— Я удержу.

— Уверен?

Огоньки снова вспыхивают, быстро и нервно. Который раз мы ссоримся…

— Я должен пытаться. Я должен что-то делать. — Зрячий напряжен, как струна. — Мы не заслуживаем того, чтобы просто раствориться. И Та сторона не заслуживает.

— Ты просто переломаешь все. — Я качаю головой, мой голос плачет. Зрячий так убежден, что готов разнести мир по кирпичикам, зажав в руке бузинный корень, пронесенный оттуда, откуда ничего принести нельзя. Чудовищно сильная штука. Чудовищно упрямый Зрячий. Чудовищно ошибающийся…

— Почему ты не хочешь? — Он взвивается. — Ты тоже ее любишь, но готов бросить всех на съедение, оставить меня ради своей драгоценной… — Он запинается, а я не сразу понимаю, что это холодное чувство в сердце — не последствие ссоры.

Зрячий мягко сползает вниз по дивану, а я быстро скидываю обе сигареты в пепельницу, потом поддерживаю его, укладываю. Он просто выключается и падает в приступах, без судорог, кроме того одного раза, когда он ушел так далеко, что приступ перешел в эпистатус и я сам велел вызвать сюда Росянок…

Воспоминания холодят, но на этот раз ничего страшного. Уже спустя пару минут Зрячий открывает глаза, слабо шевелится. Жду, пока он придет в себя.

Дрожащая рука хватает меня — сначала за мертвую левую, потом за бедро, потом выше, находит мою правую ладонь и вцепляется. Света от ночного неба и далекого фонаря едва хватает, чтобы видеть, как расширены глаза Зрячего.

— Что ты видел? — Не хочу я это знать. И не могу оставить его с этим знанием.

Зрячий со всхлипом утыкается головой мне в плечо, и серые стены рушатся на меня, со всеми плакатами, перекрытиями, спящими обитателями, мебелью, гнездами крыс и птиц.

Я вижу только тень, слабую тень, в которой бушующее синее пламя пожирает одну из моих — Птицу; дальше меня не пускает, но сердце уже и без того колотится так, словно приступ будет у меня.

— Я видел, — невнятно говорит Зрячий. — Видел!

Что еще он видел? Что мы так и не найдем общий язык? И что Дом этого не переживет? И Птица, и кто-нибудь еще?

Зрячего трясет, и я поднимаю руку, медленно глажу по волосам.

Значит, так будет. Мы не поладим.

Он все вздрагивает, не отпуская меня, пока еще может, а я глажу и глажу его по волосам.


End file.
